Mental disorders generate serious problems for the affected people, their families, and society. Currently, psychiatrists and neurophysiologists treat these disorders with a variety of medications, many of which have significant negative side effects.
Repetitive Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (rTMS) uses an electromagnet placed on the scalp that generates a series of magnetic field pulses roughly the strength of an MRI scan. Some studies have shown that rTMS can reduce the negative symptoms of schizophrenia, depression and other mental disorders under certain circumstances. The NEST (Neuro-EEG Synchronization Therapy) is specifically tailored to deliver low amplitude stimulation at the patient's intrinsic alpha frequency (IAF). Therefore it is imperative that a stable, repeatable IAF value be obtained.